


In An Alternate Dimension

by siren_melody



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Legacies, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_melody/pseuds/siren_melody
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Hope Mikaelson and Ryan Clarke in the CW Legacies TV show. I ship them together ever since end of season 1. I couldn't find many fanfics on them so I decided it to write one.This story continues from the end of season 1, where hope and Ryan jump into Malivore. The only change is that Klaus Mikaelson is still alive because Elijah chose to die with Hallow's magic. So you will see the father and daughter duo here. Also there will be some karoline scenes.By the way, I have made this fanfic available on wattpad  too so if you are a wattpader, you can read it there. I would love to hear your opinions in the comments section. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Hope:

" Nice meeting you here" The voice sounded like landon to my subconscious mind. 

" Landon?" I called out as I opened my eyes. I was in Ryan Clarke's arms. 

" Guess again" Ryan smirked at me. I jumped out of his arms. Immediately I felt cold but I ignored it and looked around. We were surrounded by endless darkness and I could not figure out a way to escape.

" You can stop looking love. You have to wait for my father to let you out." He replied.

" This is all your fault. If you did not throw the knife into the pit, I would not be in this mess now." I lashed out at Ryan in irritation. 

" Jumping into the pit was not my idea Hope. Even if I did not throw in the knife, the next monster from the pit would have done it instead. How many monsters are you going to fight? I suggest we work together to get out of here. "

" Shut up Ryan. I am not interested in hearing your nonsense." I started walking away from him. 

However, I did not make it far before two trolls and a gargoyle appeared and started approaching them. I instantly put a invisibility spell on. Since I casted a mimic spell on Ryan before jumping into the pit, Ryan became invisible to the monsters too.  
The monsters became irritated as they could not sense me and Ryan. The monsters eventually disappeared. 

"I recognise these monsters. I had put them in the pit a long time ago. Thank you for the spell." 

" I did not do the spell to save you. You are evil and the only reason why I haven't ended your life is because you are going to help me get out." I replied curtly. 

"I am not evil hope. Its not like I wanted to do this. I did not have any choice. I was trapped here for ages as a punishment for not being the ideal child Malivore wanted. If I did not throw in the knife, when malivore gains full strength, he would punish me severely for betraying him. "

" So you are willing to endanger the lives of innocent people just so that you would not be the disappointing child? " 

" You would most probably won't believe me but I have tried everything I can to try to destroy him but he is too strong. While I was trapped, he would not even give me the mercy of death even when I begged for it. Do you have any idea how it is like to be alone in the darkness for ages? " 

I did not know how much truth is in his words but I could sense the raw pain in him. To my surprise, I found herself relating to that pain. My father, Klaus abanoned me for most of my childhood and my mother and uncle are dead. I remembered being utterly miserable in a darkness of my own making for a very long time. 

I could feel the darkness threatening to fill me again and I immediately cast a comfort spell for both of us. No one deserves to be filled with such darkness, not even Ryan. He offered me a small smile in return. 

Suddenly there was a jolt of energy and I felt pulled up into the air. Ryan caught me and held me tightly. The jolt of energy stopped immediately. I could feel warmth from Ryan coursing through my skin. The cold bit me immediately whe he let go. 

" What was that?" I asked. 

"That was your getaway. I held onto you so that I can leave with you but it looks like my father intends on punishing me. The next time he tries to expell you, get ready to leave Hope." 

" What about you?" 

" Look at you, you jumped into a pit and was ready to give your life to save your loved ones even when you know that they won't even remember you or your sacrifice. And here you are thinking about me. Don't tell me you started to like me. " He said with a smirk. 

I was at a loss for words. Just as I was about say something to wipe the stupid smirk off his face, the bolt of energy struck again and I was pulled out of the pit. 

" Good bye Hope Mikaelson." Ryan said as he watched me leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope:

The first thing I noticed after coming out of pit was that Malivore had sent out a troll to find and kill me as I was a threat to him. 

I was able to kill the troll easily enough but I knew that the next monster would be out soon enough and it would head for the Salvatore School to get Landon to bring him to Malivore. 

So I knew I had to go there to protect Landon and the school from the monsters. Also, I need to read up on Malivore from the ancient books on magical creatures that were passed down from my grandmother. 

The first person I saw when I arrived at the school was Landon, my boyfriend. He was sitting on a bench in the park ans listening to music. I was so happy to see him because I never thought I would see him again. I was about to walk towards him when I saw Josie walking towards him. I felt a sinking feeling when she leaned in to kiss him and he responded to the kiss with a smile on his face, that smile that was only for me. 

You see, I never planned on coming out of the pit so I did not care about anyone remembering me. It is only now I realise what it feels like to be forgotton completely, to be utterly insignificant, to be so easily replaceable. 

No, I can't feel like this. I made a sacrifice and I should make sure that it is worth it. I have to find out how to end Malivore properly. So that the next time I jump into the pit, Malivore dies for good. I reminded myself that I cannot blame Landon or Josie because they don't even remember I exist. Taking a deep breath, I walked further into the school. 

My breath was caught in my throat when I saw Klaus, my father chatting with Caroline. Both of them seemed to be in a great mood. They were dating for some time now and I was glad that they were still together because I happen to like Caroline and I liked seeing my dad happy. 

I noticed how my dad did not have any eye bags and he seemed a lot happier that I had ever seen him before. I couldn't help but think that he was better off without having to worry about his unplanned miracle daughter. 

Just then, he happened to glance at me and his eyes lingered on me. For a split second I thought he could remember me. He looked confused, like he knows me but he could not remember how he met me. Caroline followed Klaus's Gaze and looked at me. 

" You are new. You were able to pass through the school's magical boundary so you are clearly supernatural. Who are you?" She asked. 

"I am Andrea Marshall. I am a witch." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Andrea. Why don't you come in, we can discuss more. " She said warmly. 

My dad had to leave to deal with some new vampires so I was alone with Caroline. Alaric apparently had not returned from his trip to France for his research on the merge of the twins. 

I needed her to let me stay at the school for a while till I figure out how to kill the troll. So I made up a story of how my mother was a witch and that she died in a ritual and I had no where else to go. Caroline seemed to believe me but knowing her, she will have someone investigate into my background later. 

" Well I glad you came here. This is a school for people like you, to develop your supernatural abilities and use them for good. My own daughters are also witches. I am sure you will love it here Andrea." She assured me. 

She called Lizzie to give me a tour of the school. 

" Oh great another witch! " Lizzie muttered under her breath and put on a fake smile. I chuckled internally, some things never change. 

Lizzie showed me around the school and introduced me to the witch community. To my surprise I was taken to my old room. 

" Apparently a there was a student here. We think it is a girl based on some of the her items. My father thinks the girl is in Malivore or something. So you get to have this room." Lizzie explained. 

" Thanks for showing me around Lizzie" 

"yeah whatever, if you need anything you know where to find me." She said before leaving. 

I looked through my things, the bracelet my aunt Freya has made for me, the paintings I created with my father and my mum's jewelry. 

However, some of the Mikealson family heirlooms were missing. Alaric must have taken them to investigate the mystery student who everyone had forgotten. 

Eventually, I felt the tiredness overwhelming me so I lied on my bed, trying to sleep but my mind was racing, thinking about all the that has happened since I jumped into the pit. Surprisingly, my thoughts landed on Ryan. Has he managed to escape Malivore? He seemed to be in so much pain. 

I willed my mind to turn blank and forced myself to rest so that I will be ready to deal with whatever comes my way tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope:

The first thing I did during my break the next day was to sneak off to the library to read up on Malivore. 

Without realising, my thoughts drifted to Ryan. Now that I think about it, I don't deserve to say my life had sucked so far, when I compare it with his life because I had a mother and father who loved me unconditionally. All he had was a mud demon for a father who enjoys punishing him. Yet Ryan does not seem to have the darkness that his father has. I could not help admiring him for that. 

I need to kill Malivore soon so that I could free Ryan and many other innocent people. To my dismay, I made little progress on my research on Malivore. The books only mentioned how it was created and its purpose but not how to kill it. 

I headed outside to take a fresh breath of air when I overheard Caroline and Dorian talking about Shunka, a monster who is out to kill werewolves in particular.

I gasped as I remembered that Rafael was still a werewolf because I turned him before I went to Malivore.

I stole alaric's crossbow and quickly made my way to the woods. I called out to Rafael and to my relief, he came to me. He seemed unsure of what to do so he kept a safe distance from me.

I was about to turn him back to human form when I heard Shunka approaching us. 

"Run" I yelled at Rafael. He hesitated and he looked like he wanted to help me. "Seriously run away now, I can kill it." With that he ran away swiftly. 

I took aim with the crossbow and was about to shoot when a bout of energy from Shunka pushed me down. I sprained my leg badly and was unable to get up. 

I was shocked as I did not expect Shunka to have such strong magical abilities. I tried to cast a spell but it bounced right of him. He approached me with agility and grabbed me. 

I thought I was done for, when a something hit Shunka, which made him drop me. I turned to see my dad and some vampires and witches. Caroline must have sent them to kill Shunka. 

Shunka recovered swiftly and started towards us. My dad came to lift me up. As I held onto him, I absorbed some of his power. 

" What are you doing?" He asked me, wincing and trying to get out of my grip. 

"I am sorry, I just need a little energy to heal myself." I told him. Within seconds, my leg was completely healed and I let go of him. Being us, witches were casting spells which were simply bouncing of him and the bullets fired by the vampires were not enough to slow down Shunka. 

I figured I could only kill Shunka in my wolf form, perhaps wolf venom could kill it. So I quickly transformed into a wolf, to the shock of my dad. 

I launched onto Shunka and begin attacking him, trying to bite him. Taking my cue, my father transformed and began helping me. It was just like old times when I fought alongside with my dad to protect our family. 

The others were trying to shoot it. After struggling for a while, I managed to bite Shunka. Shunka died and disintegrated in fronr of us. 

However, my dad had a huge cut across his stomach and he was bleeding profusely. He could not transform back in that state. I quickly transformed into human form and ran to him

"Here dad, drink this!" I said impulsively as I offered blood from my wrist. I immediately regretted what I said.Too late, he obviously heard me. He eyed me suspiciously but to my relief he did drink some of my blood. He then transformed. 

I got away from the woods as soon as possible. Hopefully, he would think that he misheard me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope:

I had found Rafael and helped to turn him back to human form. I left him to turn and left the place so that I do not need to him about who I was. I was almost out of the woods when my dad appeared in front of me.

" Who are you?"

" I am Andrea, I am a student at the Salvatore school. We met the day I joined. Rafael is my friend so I came here to help him."

" I do remember you. The last time I met you, you were a witch. So how did you transform into a werewolf today? And why do you have this Mikaelson family heirloom with you? you better tell me who you really are and who sent you here. " He said holding up a silver necklace with the crest of our family on it. 

Crap. He had gifted me that a long time ago and ever since then I have worn it. It must have fallen of during the fight just now. 

The threat was clear in his tone and his calm demeanour made him even more scarier. I have seen this side of him many times when he was dealing with his enemies. Now it is happening to me. 

" I am your daughter. Haley is my mom. I know you don't remem.. ahh" I screamed as my dad shoved me against a tree and clenched my throat. 

" You are no daughter of mine. If you are not going to tell me the truth yourself, then I will gladly make you speak." He said as he tightened his grip on my throat. My air circulation was cut off I was struggling for oxygen. 

Suddenly, a force hit my dad from him from the back and he fell to the ground. To my shock, Ryan was standing behind him.

Ryan Clarke:

" Dad! " Hope cried out even as she was breathing hard. "What did you do to him?" She shouted at me 

" It alright Hope. He will wake up soon. I was just trying to save you." 

Klaus began to move sluggishly on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw Hope. " Hope I am so sorry. Are you alright?" 

" I am fine." She replied.  
Yeah right. Why wouldn't she be fine? She was just being strangled by her own father. 

Klaus stood up and hugged her. " I don't know how I forgot you. What happened? Where did you go?" Concern was evident in his voice. He might have a bad reputation but he seemed like a good father. But then, any father is better than mine. 

" I jumped into Malivore because I found out that I am the only who is able to end him because I am tribrid. How can you remember me suddenly?" 

" I don't know. While I was unconscious, my memories of you slowly started coming back." He replied. 

Hope looked at me for answers. I simple shrugged. Klaus turned to look at me." Who are you? "He asked warily, standing protectively in front of Hope. 

" I am Ryan Clarke. I am Hope's friend." I replied. I thought it was best to leave out the part that I am Malivore's son.

Hope seemed to be on the same page." Yeah dad, he is my friend and he was trying to save me." 

Klaus eyed me and hope before walking towards me. "It is nice to meet you Ryan." He said as he shook my hand. To call it a handshake would be incorect. It was more like he was trying to crush my hand. I did not show any sign of pain so as to not give him any satisfaction. Instead I smiled, silently challenging him. He thinks Hope and I are dating? Well, him thinking that is atleast better than what I am actually here to do. 

Hope looked like she wanted to say something to me but before she could, Klaus turned to her. " Sweetheart, You are coming home with me now. We have a lot to discuss." 

Great! A father-daughter reunion is what I came out of Malivore for. I will just have to wait to catch her later.

" I will see you later Ryan." Hope said with a small smile. As she was leaving with her father, she turned back to glance at me. I could not decipher the expression on her face but it almost seemed like she was happy that I was back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope:

We were back at the school and now Caroline and Alaric knows about me, thanks to my dad. From the looks of it, My dad intends to put aside all the matters he needs to deal with in New Orleans and start hovering over me to make sure I am safe. He had already heightened the security around the school because Malivore is now targeting monsters at me. 

" What were you thinking when you jumped into that pit without telling anyone? " my dad yelled at me once I filled him in about my trip to Malivore. 

" I am the only one who can end Malivore. Maybe the reason why I am born is to kill him." 

" Hope Andrea Mikaelson, you listen to me carefully. Even before you were born, our family had risked their lives to protect you. I had to stay away from you for a very long time so that you would be safe. My point is we did not go through all of this trouble so that you would go on a suicide mission to kill some stupid mud demon. You are my heart and my legacy. " His eyes were twinkling with unshed tears and he moved towards me to hug me. 

" It is not like I want to die dad. I just could'nt watch while others get hurt when I can do something to stop it. " I said trying to comfort him that I wasn't suicidal. 

" If you want to kill Malivore, we will come up with something to kill it but you will never think about jumping into that pit again and this is not a request Hope. I will get Freya to bind you in the house if I need to."

" Fine dad, I won't. Now can I go? I need some time alone. I will be back soon. I promise. "

He agreed reluctantly. I quickly got out of there before he changed his mind. 

Ryan Clarke:

I spotted Landon sitting on bench in a park. He was listening to music while writing in his diary. 

Pathetic. I don't understand what Hope sees in him. Here he is, writing about his stupid relationship problems. Of course, what other problems would Mr perfect son have? He is taking all the credit for stopping Malivore when Hope was the one who was ready to give her life for him. 

My father decided to let me out on the condition that I help to bring Landon to Malivore and kill Hope. So since I came back, I have been secretly following both Hope and Landon. He is now roaming around with another girl and I have this unexplained urge to kill him for hurting hope. 

Anyways what our father has in store for him is far better than death. Speaking about death, I am supposed to kill Hope. Till now I had several chances to do it but I could not bring myself to hurt her. I even saved her out of impulse. I hate myself for that because I have no problem killing other people or monsters. I don't want to imagine the consequences if my father knows about this. I want to be free and the only way is to kill Hope. I have to somehow manage to do it. 

" Hey Clarke" 

I realised it was Hope even before turning around. I could recognise her voice anywhere. Her voice had became ingrained in my mind ever since we fell into Malivore. She was my only comfort in that darkness, even if it was only for a short while. 

Now she walked right into a trap. This is my chance, I have to kill her. As I was about to move towards her to attack her she stepped out of the shadows of the trees, into the light. I was taken aback to see her puffy eyes. Had her father hurt her? 

"Hey Hope, are you alright?" I couldn't help asking. 

" I am fine. It is just my dad. He was mad that I jumped into the pit. Everyone is much happier when I am not part of their lives. I seem to be a magnet for trouble." 

" You are always going to be a magnet for trouble because you are special. You are the only one of your kind. You will have to accept this. None of this is your fault. "

A small smile played on Hope's face. She looked lovely when she smiled. She should smile more often. What was I thinking? This isn't going to end well for me. 

" How did you manage to convince your father to let you out? "

" I happen to have a lot of experience in escaping from him." I replied smoothly. 

" We need to figure out a way to kill Malivore. I have a theory that me activating my vampire abilities would make me fully tribrid and that should effectively kill Malivore. What do you think?" 

This means Hope would have to die and I could not bear to think of it. I realised then thay I would never be able to kill her. That means I have to turn against my father and hopefully kill him or face the consequences if I failed. 

" Veritas Tempus" 

" Why are you using magic on me?" 

" I know you are hiding things from me so I cast a truth spell on you. So tell me, will my theory work?" 

" I think so" I said, trying but failing to shut up. 

" Why did Malivore send you here"

" He sent me to kill you and bring Landon to him.". 

" Of course he did. I thought you are different from your father but you are exactly like him. " 

" Ventus"

That was the last thing I heard Hope say before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope:

I tossed and turned in my bed. What is wrong with me? I had just thrown Ryan back into Malivore so I should be feeling safe now but I feel so unsettled. I knew he would get punished by his father for failing him but that thought did not make me feel better. Sighing, I got up and took out the prism that Lizzie had given me. Maybe talking to imaginary Landon would help. He had way of calming me down.

I held the prism and concentrated. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to find Ryan sitting on my bed. He was looking around the room and finally his eyes landed on me. He had a smirk playing on his lips. 

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get out of Malivore so fast? "

" I am here because you want me to." He said, pointing to the prism.

So he is still in Malivore and this is an imaginary projection of him. Why is the prism showing me Ryan instead of Landon? 

" I am here so that you can talk you way out of your guilt so that you can feel better. By the way, these are some cool paintings you have here." imaginary Ryan said casually as he was checking out my paintings. 

Landon would never compliment my paintings like that. He thinks there is too much darkness in them but he was just too kind to say so. He is right because I had painted most of them after my mother's death, when I had the entire hollow inside me. I used real blood of the people that had helped in killing my mom for those paintings. That somehow calmed me, just like how they calmed my dad. I guess we have that in common. 

I had been wanting to throw the painting away ever since landon and I started dating because being around him made me repulsed of the darkness inside me and I wanted to forget all of it and try to be happy. 

So my brain thinks Ryan could understand my paintings? Perhaps it because of the torture he went through in Malivore. Speaking of Malivore, 

" What guilt are you talking about? I don't have to feel guilty for throwing you into the pit. You were spying on me and trying to kill me." I said trying to support my decision. 

Hearing my voice, Ryan turned around to look at me. " Yes my father sent me to kill you. If I really wanted to do that why did I try to save you fron your father. I could have simply let him kill you for me."

" I.. maybe you wanted some favour from me before you killed me." 

Ryan smirked slightly at my attempts at justification. "Maybe I did. But don't you think I deserved a chance to explain myself before you threw me into that awful place? My father is torturing me in unimaginable ways as we speak." 

I was shocked by the raw pain in imaginary Ryan's eyes. I realised that is my guilt of making him suffer, manifesting itself. 

" I am sorry, I should have heard you out. I am scared of being betrayed again. I was tricked by my ex boyfriend Roman which led to the kidnapping of my mom. Don't you get it? If I hadn't blindly trusted him my mother would still be alive." I yelled, tears pooling out of my eyes. I have never been this vulnerable with anyone before. 

" I understand Hope. You did the right thing and you have nothing to feel guilty about. That is what I am here to tell you. Get some rest now Hope." Ryan said kindly before disappearing. 

I expected imaginary Ryan to be angry and start blaming me but he was comforting me. I guess the prism is very effective in bringing out my subconscious thoughts about Ryan. 

I realised then that the only was to shake off this guilty feeling is to get him out of there. I know there is no way I could physically bring his out of there because Malivore won't allow me to leave with him. But I know that I am powerful enough to bring his spirit out that place, leaving his physical body in Malivore. It is time for me to dig out my grandmothers' magic books.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan Clarke:

The endless torturous pain in my head cleared suddenly. I knew from the lack of pain that I was not it the pit anymore even before I opened my eyes. I blinked to find Hope staring incredously at me. She was a hot mess with strands of hair sticking out of her bun and soot covering her clothes. She had several spell books scattered open in front of her. There was a bowl with something burning in it as blood was dripping from a cut on her left hand into it. So she brought me back. Maybe she needs me for one of her crazy plans to kill my father. 

Sun rays were drifting through the window. I never thought I would feel the warmth of the Sun again. I looked around and realised that we were in her room. I examined myself to find that my body was solid. There were no traces left of the wounds inflicted by my father. Interesting! 

" How did you manage to bring me back?" my question seemed to bring Hope out of her daze. I was curious because all the witches I have seeked out in the past were not powerful enough to bring out even a spirit out of Malivore.

" I am not sure either. This spell was supposed to free your spirit from your body. I think it has something to do with the fact that you are not human. I think because you are immortal, you just got a new body when you got here. " 

" So you think there is a dead body of me in Malivore and my father has no idea ? " I couldn't help chuckle at the thought of my father torturing a dead body only to find out I have escaped his grasp once again. 

" Yeah maybe. but don't be so smug about it. We don't have much time.We need to... " 

" I did'nt know there is a 'we' ". That earned me a pointed stare from her. Why am I flirting with her? 

" Fake Ryan was a lot less annoying... " She stopped abruptly and glanced away, her cheeks turning into a lovely red shade. 

She was thinking about me? My breath hitches. "You were having hallucinations of me?" 

" Don't flatter yourself. I just did not want to be responsible for your suffering so I brought you out." 

Neat. She was trying to dodge my question. Her eyes were trying to say something completely different but she is too stubborn to say anything more. 

" Yes my father sent me out to kill you but I wasn't going to do that and you know it . You would be dead a long time ago if that is what I wanted. I was trying to find a way to stop him too."

" But you were going to give Landon to him" 

There we go, talking about my pathetic little brother again. I don' t know what people want to keep saving him. I suppose all he needs to do is to just wait for someone to swoop in and save him. 

" Yeah, but Malivore isn't planning on killing him. Landon is his prized possession. Anyways now I don't have to obey Malivore anymore because you helped me escape." 

" Well in that case, you are free to go on your own way as long as you don't try to hinder my plans." She said in a matter of fact manner, trying to keep her expression neutral but failing. She wanted me to stay.

" Are you kidding me? Me leaving and missing out on the fun in killing him? No way. Guess you are stuck with me." 

Hope smirked a little at that. She looked up at me like she was trying to see through my soul and find out my secrets. I felt a bit unsettled under her gaze. After a moment she seemed to have made up her mind. 

" Alright then. There is something that you could help me with." She said as she was twirling a dagger in her hand. " Kill me" She finished, her steely eyes meeting mine. 

" What?" 

" Well you wanted to help, so kill me so that I can activate my vampire side." 

I could sense fear and vulnerability in her voice. It was not the fear of death. That is something we have in common. It was the fear of eternal pain she would have to fo through if her idea did not work. 

She had gone through so much that she shouldn't have. She should be enjoying life but here she is, having to deal with so much trauma and on top of that, having to carry the burden of saving everyone. 

I had a sudden impulse to want to hold her. I slowly moved towards her, not wanting to scare her. She did not back away from me or try to stop me. I took that as a positive sign and closed the diatance between us. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and engulfed her in a hug. After a moment, she hugged me back and leaned on my chest, burying her face in the crook of my neck. She smelled like rosemary. 

I felt a famaliar warmth spread through me. It is like the strange connection we had in the pit. She must have felt it too because she hugged me even tighter. I had never hugged anyone in my life before but she seemed comforted in my arms so I guess I was doing okay. I could feel her tears on my skin. 

" It's alright Hope. You don't have to do this. You don't even seem certain about this plan?" 

" It is the only way. When I die I should theoretically become a vampire and be able to retain my witch and werewolf abilities also. If I manage to get a powerful witch to perform the necessary spells as I jump into the pit, to sacrifice my blood, hopefully that would kill it. " She replied, still hugging me. It seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than convincing me. 

"should and if, your words inspire such confidence." 

Hope chuckled lightly against my chest which sent shivers down my body. 

" Seriously, first I need to become a vampire. We will figure out the rest later." She said as she moved out of my arms. She picked up the dagger on the floor and handed it to me. 

" We don't have much time. I have put a sleeping spell on my father but he will wake up soon. So you have to do this now."

The dagger suddenly felt heavy in my hand. She couldn't kill herself so she is making me do it instead. Well if that's what she wants I have to be strong for her. 

I held her tenderly at the small of her back. I wanted to make it quick and painless for her. So in one swift movement I pierced the dagger into her heart. Blood was flowing out of her mouth. I held her as her life ebbed away from her. 

I layed her gently on her bed. As she became motionless, something snapped inside me. " All you have to do is to kill her again, this time permanently. " a deep rumbling voice filled my head. It was my father. 

I knew he was getting stronger but I did not expect him to have the ability to control. Minds of his creations even when they are not in the pit. 

A famaliar pain started coursing through my body and I fought hard to gain control of my body. 

He made me raise my arm to dagger her again but I resisted. The room was spinning and in my exhaustion, I let darkness overwhelm me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope:

I woke up to pitch dark mist and complete silence. I might be somewhere in between reality and afterlife, waiting to be reborn. I heard faint voices in the distant so I got up and walked in that direction. 

The voices grew louder as I walked further. 

" You can torture me all you want but I will not do your bidding. How many people and creatures I have killed for you? Not anymore." 

It is clarke talking with someone. What is he doing here? 

"Clarke " I shouted and immediately the mist in front of me cleared and Clarke appeared. A large golem was standing a few feet away from him. I realised with a sudden dread that we were back in the pit. 

"Hope? What are you doing here?" 

" Look who decided to follow you here. What a nice coincidence. Kill her now and I will forgive you." The golem said eerily. 

" Hope, you need to get out of here." Clarke shouted at me. 

I tried casting a spell at the golem but my magic was not working on it. That was strange because when we were in Malivore, my magic was working. 

" You mean nothing to her. She loves your brother. She finds you repulsive. No one will ever love you. I am the only one you have." Malivore spoke, his eyes were two red shining orbs. 

" Don't listen to him Clarke." I shouted but it was too late. I could see his brown eyes turn dark. Malivore was somehow posessing Clarke. 

Whatever internal battle that Clarke was doing agianst his father had failed. He had succumbed to Malivore. Clarke slowly walked towards me with a dark grin on his face. A sudden dread went up my spine when I saw his face. Will I be able to protect myself without my magic? 

" Clarke? " I tried hoping my voice would have some effect on him. But it didn't. 

I tried a magic spell on him instead. It hit him right in his chest and he fell down with a thud. But it wasn't just him who fell. The entire ground was shaking as if there was an earthquake. 

However Malivore seemed perfectly fine with what was happening. In fact there was a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. 

That's when it clicked in my head. We were not in the pit. We were in Clarke's head. Malivore wants us to fight each other. If I killed Clarke, I guess we would both die because I was somehow trapped here. Either way, Malivore would get what he wants. The only way left for both of us to get out safely is to wake Clarke up. 

Clarke had reached me and was trying to stab me with a dagger which had suddenly materialised in his hands. 

I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall down on his back. But he bounced back with surprising agility and came at me. 

This went on a while and I was getting tired but he didn't show any sign of tiredness. Malivore was watching us like a hawk but he did not move from where he was standing. Perhaps he was afraid of touching me. 

In a momentary slip of my attention, Clarke managed to pin me to the ground. His hand was around my throat. He was trying to stab me with the dagger in his other hand. 

With the remaining strength I had, I bit into his hand,making him drop the dagger. To my relief, his eyes were less dark. 

" Hope, help me! I can't control it" Clarke said closing his eyes. Tears were rolling from his eyes. I could feel his pain radiating off him. 

I was frustrated with myself. He needed my help but I did not know how to help him. As I racked my brain for solutions, I realised that this was Clarke's battle. No magic of mine could be of any use to him. The strength has to come from within him. 

He had turned his head to the side and the pressure on my neck increased. " Clarke, look at me" I commanded as I moved his face towards me. He opened his eyes to look at me. 

" You are stronger than him. I know you can do this Clarke. I believe in you and I will wait for you however long it takes." I managed to tell him as white spots appeared in my vision due to a lack of oxygen. 

His expression changed to something I could not decipher. His eyes returned to their chocolate brown colour and I felt his grip on my neck loosen. Dark mist started to encircle us. 

" How dare you disobey me? You unfaithful creature." Malivore shouted. However this time Clarke did not look at him, his gaze was instead fixed on me. Malivore's shouts faded as more dark mist surrounded us, like a protective bubble. I smiled as I realised it was Clarke's subconscious. 

His face was now inches away from mine. I could trace his chiseled jawline with my eyes. My skin tingled as his warm breath fell on me. Heat rised to my cheeks when I noticed that his eyes were on my lips. I felt like I was his prey under his gaze. 

"Clarke..." I began unsure of what to say. But I did not need to say anything else because he silenced me by pressing his lips onto mine in one fluid motion. 

My heart flutters and I remember kissing him back as the world around us collapses.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke:

" It is him who made you do it isn't ? I am going to kill him! " I could hear Klaus's voice clearly outside Hope's bedroom. Hope's aunt, Freya glanced at me disapprovingly. 

Klaus had woken up from the sleeping spell and found us on her bedroom floor. I woke up first. Klaus made me tell him what had happened. A few minutes later Hope began to stir from her sleep. After making sure Hope was alright, Freya dragged me outside of the room to give Klaus and Hope some space.

" No you are not going to kill him or anyone else. I made that choice myself and I have the right to do so. It would be better for all of us if you stop hovering over me." Hope replied fiercely and came storming out of the room. 

Klaus came out behing her and was about to follow her when he saw me. He moved towards me in a menacingly. 

" You must be pretty pleased with yourself aren't you? Hope tries to see the good in everyone and that's why she thinks you are here to redeem yourself. But I know from centuries of experience that for people like us, their is no redemption." 

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I guess I sort of knew that there was too much damage done for me to ever become a normal human but hearing it from Klaus was like a slap in my face. I could have taken any physical attacks from him but not this. 

But Klaus continued relentlessly, " You think Hope loves you? She can never like a monster like you. You know that she was dating your brother, Landon before all of this. He was good for her. She was happy with him. Hope is a smart girl and I am sure she will figure out this herself. You will see."

I saw no point in arguing with him because he might actually be right and anyways the thought that hope would love me never occurred to me. My unexplained attraction to her has been largely one-sided and I never expected her to have the same feelings for me. So, I started to walk away. 

"Not so fast." I stopped and turned around to face him. 

"My sister here has a theory here about you. Why am I the only one who remembers Hope? Also I only started remembering her after you attacked me. It seems like you were the one who returned my memories." 

So they figured out. Damn it. Back then, I saw that Hope was very hurt that her own father does not recognise her so I couldn't help but restore his memories. 

" Yes I did. So what? You should be thanking me."  
I replied, holding my ground. 

Klaus's face became darker but his face twisted into a smile as he replied. " It is interesting that you did not bring back Landon's memories even though you knew Hope wanted that. What would happen when Hope finds out about this. Perhaps I will go out and tell her myself now." 

I could never face Hope again if she finds out.  
" However, I will not tell her if you restore Landon's memories abs walk away." He finished with look of satisfaction on his face. 

I left without saying another word but Klaus already knows that he got what he wanted. 

I saw Hope outside the house in the garden.  
"Hey, are you ok?" I asked tentatively because we haven't gotten a chance to discuss what had happened when we were unconscious and I did not know how she will react. 

" Hey Clarke, I am fine. I just came out for some air. Listen, I am sorry for what my dad always saying. He is just mad at me so just ignore whatever he said." She replied softly. 

If only If it was that easy. 

" Umm... its alright. Actually, I am sorry for what happened when we were unconscious. I shouldn't have..."

" What? You were unconscious too? What happened? " She asked, looking shocked. 

" You don't remember? We were fighting with Malivore." 

" No. Maybe it was just a nightmare." She replied dismissively. 

" So I guess I am officially a tribrid. Thanks Clarke. " She said as she hugged me. 

So she did not remember our kiss. I should be feeling relieved but I felt disappointed instead. Anyways it should not matter, I won't be staying with her after Malivore is dead. " But why can't you? " asked a small voice inside my head. I quickly subdued it as Hope stepped out of my arms. 

"We should go to the pit and put my blood into it now." She said, already thinking ahead. 

" You go first. I have something personal to do. I will catchup with you soon"

"Alright" She replied weakly but did not try to probe into it. 

I promptly left before I changed my mind. I will return Landon's memories and then join hope at the pit. After Malivore is dead, I would leave this town for good. I don't think I can stomach them. getting back together.

However, as it always is, I realised much later that my father had once again ruined my plans, when I went to meet Hope at the location after restoring Landon's memories. 

"Its gone Clarke. I searched everywhere. The pit just disappeared." I listened with dread as Hope told me frantically. 

Oh God! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hope:

How the hell did the pit just dissolve into thin air? I looked at Ryan for answers but he looked just as puzzled as me. 

" I don't understand. Do you have any theories? Can you hear him? " I said aloud. 

"No" He said, frowning in concentration, trying to sense his father. 

" We will have to find out what is happening. I will do some research using my grandmother's books." I told him, already thinking about which books to look through first. 

"I will meet you later Hope." Ryan said and left hastily. Something about him was off since yesterday. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. 

My father and aunt Freya were gone and the house was empty. As I reached my room, I was startled by a voice.

"Hope" 

I recognized the voice immediately. The boy that left a hole in my heart. Landon. 

" Landon. What are you doing here? " I said instinctively. 

" I saw you the other day at the school. Why didn't you tell me anything? I don't know how I could forget you. My memories came tumbling back just now." He said, frustrated. 

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. You looked so happy with Josie." I replied. I didn't bother to stop the tears falling freely down my cheeks. 

Landon closed the distance and hugged me. 

" What were you doing alone all this while? " He asked. 

" I was not alone. Clarke and I worked together to try to kill Malivore but he somehow escaped." 

"Clarke and you? How could you trust him? He was the one who brought Malivore back to life." He asked, releasing me form the hug. 

"Yes, but he is not as bad as you think he is. He helped me escape from Malivore and helped me."   
I said trying to explain to Landon. 

"What? Now you are defending that mud monster? Wait! Are you two together or something?" He questioned angrily. 

My temper rose suddenly. I just couldn't bear to hear him insult clarke. 

" He is not a monster!" I shouted at him. 

" So this is how it is then? How could you choose him over me?" He shouted back. 

" How can you even say that? " I asked, anger threatening to take over me. He doesn't even know half of what I went through. The trees nearby shook violently and I knew the whole place will be in ruins if I don't keep my anger in check.

" Ryan and I were busy trying to kill Malivore while you were having a good time with Josie. If anyone should be angry it should be me." I shouted back. 

" I would have never gotten into a relationship with Josie if my memory of you wasn't wiped out. You know that. But your memory is not lost. How could you do this to me?" He retorted back. 

"It was a mistake coming here. You clearly don't need me in your life anymore." He continued. 

" Just wait and watch Hope. He will kill you himself. He is his father's son." Landon said as he left. It took all of my restraint not to hit landon with a spell. 

I should have tried to stop him and talk to him but I stood rooted to the spot. But what is there left to talk? He did not even bother to understand what I was going through and how I felt. Maybe he never did understand me and he never will. It just took me until now to realise this. 

To shake off my anger, I dove right into the books in my library.

Clarke came in the cover of night. 

" You are still at it?" He asked, emerging from the shadows. Concern was laced in his voice. I was surprised to find him in a black t-shirt and jeans. He usually wore a suit and I thought he looked good in them but the casual clothes he wore today made him look aloof and even more attractive if that is possible. 

I tried to be strong but something about his voice made tears form in my eyes. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryan asked as he bent down to cup my face in his hands. I encircled my arms around him impulsively and hugged him. He smelled like pine and his warmth comforted me. 

"It's Landon. He got his memories back. He got mad and insulted you when I told him that we were working together. " I told him. 

" I will talk to him." Clarke replied, wiping away my tears. 

Then it hit me. Clarke had every reason to abandon me but he didn't. I threw him into a place of suffering by mistake but I saw no resentment in his eyes. I could only see concern in his eyes as he tried to comfort me. 

"No. You don't need to explain anything to anyone. You don't need anyone's permission to be with me.I want you here." I told him firmly. 

Ryan looked taken aback by my declaration. He moved a few steps away from me. 

" Hope, I have decided to go out of town to meet some contacts who might be able to help to find Malivore." He said, looking away. 

" Alright, let me come with you. I can help." 

"No. Hope, I don't want you to go through anymore pain because of me. You have helped me enough. You should get some rest. You look tired" He added softly, caressing my cheek. 

He is leaving and he does not want to take me along with him? I felt a sick sensation in my stomach. I had gotten used to him being around. I don't think I can bear to see him leave. Maybe he does hate me. 

" Do you hate me?" I asked softly. The words tumbled out of my mouth impulsively. His looked pained at my question but I had to know. 

" No! It's not like that." He replied immediately. 

" Then what is it? Did my father threaten you?" 

"No, I just thought I will give you some time and space." 

" Time and space?" I screeched. 

" I thought maybe you might want to talk things through with Landon." He replied, wincing. 

" I don't want to speak to Landon. Actually him and I were over a long time ago. It just took me a while to realise that. If you are leaving, then I am coming with you."

The expression on his face was unreadable. He took slow and deliberate steps towards me. His gaze sent shivers down my spine.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan Clarke:

She wants to come with me. She chose me. I had always thought my   
feelings were one-sided and that she would never reciprocate. I had to make sure this is real.I really don’t want it to be some sort of game my psychopathic father is playing. 

I closed the distance between us in quick strides. I moved a lock of stray hair away from her face. She looked up intently and held my gaze. 

“ You are real.” I said, sighing in relief.

“ Yeah, this is real.” she replied softly. She bit her lower lip nervously. So cute.

I leaned forward and stopped inches away from her lips. Her scent of lavender overwhelmed my senses. She sighed as I gently grazed her lower lip with my thumb. She can say no and stop this if she wants to. Instead, she pressed her lips against mine in a swift moment. 

I was taken by surprise at first but then as I felt the soft pressure of her lips on mine, my body reacted on its own, kissing her back. Our lips begin to move in sync and electricity shot through me. The kiss was slow and tentative, exploring each other. 

"Ryan" She moaned as I ran my fingers through her luscious brown hair. Hearing my name from her lips like that flipped on a switch in me and I groaned. I pulled her closer to me and cupped her cheeks as I fought with her tongue for control. Her hands reached out, fingers that I have seen snap necks, now like gentle feathers as they ran up my chest. One hand came to rest on my hammering heart and her heart was pumping equally hard. 

We finally pulled apart to catch our breath. “ Woah” I sighed as I rested my forehead against hers. My breath came in short bursts. Hope’s eyes were closed as she sighed, a blissful smile spread across her beautiful face.

“ I had been wanting to do this for a while now.” Hope replied softly.

This girl is going to be the end of me. I grinned as I pulled her in for another kiss. 

Hope:

Ryan's genuine smile made my stomach swoop. This time when he kissed me, he was not holding back anymore. The kiss was heated and filled with need. Our tongues fought for control as I tangled my fingers in his soft, curly brown hair. My other hand grabbed onto his shoulder, bringing him closer to me. 

Suddenly there were too many clothes. I tugged at his shirt wanting to pull it off him. He obliged and yanked off his shirt. He then left searing kisses on my exposed skin as he helped me off my crop top, leaving me in my bra and jeans. 

Ryan’s lips moved onto my neck and continued their merciless assault. I arch my back, wanting nothing more than to meld my body into his. He was an expert at making me forget all my worries and pain. If only I had realised my feelings for him earlier, I could have been riding this high a long time ago. 

I arched my back to allow him better access to my neck. "Ryan" I moaned as he found the sensitive spot near my collarbone. That spot is sensitive for female werewolves as that is the spot where they are marked by their partners. I wonder if he knows. He started nibbling and sucking at the area. 

My werewolf instincts were taking over me and my mind became clouded with pleasure.Ryan's touch was driving my heightened senses crazy. My knees buckled as I felt pleasure in every nerve ending. 

I would have fallen down if Ryan's strong arms hadn't caught me. "Hope" He said softly, staring at my eyes in awe.With my werewolf senses taking over me, my eyes must have turned golden-black by now. 

My breath hitched when I saw the tender expression on his face. No guy had ever looked at me with so much love. A whine escaped from my mouth as my inner wolf complained, wanting more.

"Are you alright love?" He asked as he lifted and carried me in bridal style to the bed and laid me down gently. He laid down beside me and caressed my cheek. 

"I'm fine. Ryan please… continue." I breathed. I run my fingers on his naked chest, tracing his abs. His muscles became taut under my touch and he let out a low growl.

He flipped me over so that he was on top. His eyes became a dark brown colour.   
“ You are so beautiful Hope.” He says as he starts kissing my stomach, moving up to my chest. I guided him to my neck. His teeth scraped at the juncture between my neck and my collarbone.

Without warning he bit into my skin. I yelped at the initial pain as his fangs tore into my skin. The pain quickly turned into pleasure as he started sucking my blood and endorphins rushed through my body. I scratched his back with my nails, earning groans from him. 

I could feel my energy drain away as Ryan licked the mark clean of my blood. “Ryan” I said breathlessly. His mark won’t be the same as the mark of a werewolf and it won’t connect me to a pack but it was special and it made me feel wanted. “ Stay” I mumbled to him, as sleep descended on my body. “ I will be here. Sleep well love.” He replied, kissing my forehead gently. He held me in his arms and whispered sweet nothings as my eyes fluttered closed into the most blissful sleep I had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for your support so far! It means a lot to me because this is my first piece of writing and I am learning as I write.


End file.
